<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun Ghoul Gender (request) by Rocknoutfrthdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152524">Fun Ghoul Gender (request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead'>Rocknoutfrthdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul is him/her/their self, Gen, Gender™, Neutrals, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, sorta based on a tumblr post about ghoul fucking w/ people via pronouns, the Radio Pumps are assholes, we STAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid meets Fun Ghoul in the desert. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Danger Days One Shot Requests!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun Ghoul Gender (request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobra Kid pounded his fist on the side of the vending machine. “Fucking batteries got stuck again!” he yelled. </p><p>Poison, who was sprawled out across the hood of the Trans AM, flipping through a battered magazine, rolled their eyes. “I told you that the vending machines out in Zone 3 were better, but did you listen? No. This is your fault, Kid, and I ain’t helping you.”</p><p>Kobra shot his sibling a dirty look, but they either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “I’m gonna go around back, see if there’s another machine,” Kobra said. </p><p>When Kobra rounded the corner, he was surprised to see the vending machine there had been broken into. The ground was littered with shards of plastic from the outer casing, and a small killjoy with messy black hair was scrambling to pick the batteries out of the mess. Kobra was about to step forward and ask how the killjoy had managed to break open the vending machine when another killjoy appeared. </p><p>This killjoy was tall and muscular, with short hair dyed a bright, obnoxious orange. He had a knife in his hand, which he waved threateningly at the smaller killjoy. “Those batteries are mine, girl. Scram.”</p><p>Kobra put his hand on his blaster, staying hidden behind the building, watching to see what would happen next. “Not a girl,” the black haired killjoy said, voice muffled. It sounded to Kobra like they were chewing gum. </p><p>“Okay then, hand over the batteries, boy,” orange hair said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Not a boy, either,” said black hair, blowing a bubble with their gum. When Kobra saw orange hair’s expression, he had to bite his fist to stop from laughing. </p><p>“Look, who cares what you are, I just want the batteries,” orange hair said, brandishing the knife. </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t give ‘em to you. It’s nothing personal, but I was the one who blew this thing open, and I think that means I’m the one who gets to keep the batteries.”</p><p>Orange hair scowled. “I was afraid you’d say that. Crimson, Starlight, come put her in her place.”</p><p>Two killjoys dropped down from the roof, both of them holding knives, matching orange bandanas tied around their faces. “Gladly, Ghost,” said one of the killjoys, who had long red hair. Kobra gasped. These three weren’t killjoys; they were notorious Neutrals known as the Radio Pumps who went around terrorizing Killjoys and BL/ind employees alike. They didn’t fight for anything except their own survival, and they didn’t respect anyone but themselves. If Kobra hadn’t been on the black haired killjoy’s side before, he was now.</p><p>“I’m flattered that you felt the need to call on your cronies to take me on, but once again, I’m not ‘she’, and I would prefer you not call me that,” said black hair, sarcasm dripping from their words. </p><p>“Do I look like I give a fuck what you are? It won’t matter when you’re dead,” Ghost growled.</p><p>Kobra knew that if he was going to make a move, now was the best time. He stepped out from behind the wall, holding up his blaster. “You won’t be killing anyone today, Radio Pump. I know who you are. Leave this poor kid alone and fuck off.”</p><p>The black haired killjoy glanced at Kobra, then shrugged and said, “Yeah. We’re a team, me and… what’s your name?” </p><p>“Kobra Kid,” Kobra said, while still looking forward. “You?”</p><p>“Fun Ghoul,” the black haired killjoy said. </p><p>“Well, Fun Ghoul, shall we show these Neutrals who’s best?” Kobra asked, but Ghoul didn’t get the chance to respond, because Crimson and Ghost had both lunged forward, knives flashing. Ghoul ducked, rolling away, while Kobra shot at them, managing to hit Crimson in the arm.</p><p>Crimson cursed and stopped in his tracks to examine the wound, but Ghost was practically on top of Kobra and lashed out with his knife, going for Kobra’s neck. Kobra raised his arms to block the blow, catching the knife blade on his blaster. Just then, Ghoul grabbed Ghost by the ankles, making the bigger man stumble and allowing Kobra to back away from him.</p><p>The other two Radio Pumps seemed to have fled the scene, this small skirmish apparently too much effort for them. Ghoul scrambled out from under Ghost just as he toppled to the ground, and Kobra lunged forward to press his gun to Ghost’s chest. “Listen, Ghost. I can let you go free, and follow your friends, but don’t come after me or Ghoul again,” Kobra said, letting the threat of violence seep into his words.</p><p>Ghost nodded, his whole body trembling. “I won’t, I promise,” he said, and Kobra nodded, satisfied. He stepped away, letting Ghost get up and walk away. </p><p>Once Kobra was certain that Ghost was gone, he turned to Ghoul. “How’d you get this machine open, anyway?” he asked.</p><p>Ghoul grinned, and Kobra noticed that the killjoy was missing a few teeth. “I rigged up a bomb and blew the front. These things are so well-protected that a small explosion doesn’t even affect the batteries.”</p><p>“Do you have a gang, Ghoul? We could use a demolitions expert like you,” Kobra asked, trying not to sound desperate. If he and Party didn’t get their hands on some batteries soon, they might as well be dead. Blasters didn’t work without charge, and they were running low.</p><p>Ghoul shrugged. “I don’t have a gang. Never have. Who do you run with?”</p><p>“Right now it’s just me and my sibling, Party Poison. They’re out in front waiting for me.”</p><p>“Just two of you? Seems like you could use the help. I’ll run with you for a bit, see how I like it,” Ghoul said, trying to sound nonchalant.</p><p>Kobra gave Ghoul a smile and offered a handshake. Ghoul shook Kobra’s hand hesitantly. “I need to pick this shit up,” Ghoul said, gesturing to the scattered contents of the vending machine.</p><p>Kobra nodded silently and began gathering batteries. Ghoul did the same. “So, what are your pronouns, Ghoul?” Kobra asked.</p><p>Ghoul shrugged. “I don’t really care. Call me whatever you want. It’s only when people are being assholes that I get picky.”</p><p>Kobra laughed. He had a good feeling about Ghoul joining them. This was going to work out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was written for a tumblr request! if you want to send me a request, my inbox on tumblr (@rocknoutfrthdead) is always open :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>